<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchant the Silenced by himbo_chris_redfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087425">Enchant the Silenced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbo_chris_redfield/pseuds/himbo_chris_redfield'>himbo_chris_redfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>- to elaborate on that- Will is a bit hesitant when dealing with Chilton, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hannibal is still a manipulative bastard in this fic, He's just a vampire hunter so he thinks it's justified, It's not it really is n o t, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nothing bad though I promise, and Hannibal is...Hannibal, anyways this is gay, chilton and his damn medical malpractice, in progress fic, it gets gayer i promise, price and zeller are fkin gay, stop stealing will's blood- he needs that, vampire!chilton, well- not in the first couple chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbo_chris_redfield/pseuds/himbo_chris_redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chilton performs some strange tests on Will Graham- all of them ending with blood drawing, causing Will to lose many hours. Eventually Will realizes, Chilton may not be the person he thought. Is the doctor....a vampire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Katz &amp; Jimmy Price &amp; Brian Zeller, Beverly Katz/Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Beverly Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Graham opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling above his bed. He was a bit dazed for a moment, unable to remember why he'd awoken.</p><p>The sharp ringing of his cell phone reminded him of what had cut short his few uninterrupted hours of sleep, which were rare for him. His nightmares were frequent, not to mention his general insomnia that wouldn't allow for a decent night's sleep.</p><p>He groggily sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, stretching his arms and rubbing his tired eyes before picking up his phone. He squinted at the number. <em> Frederick Chilton? Why would he be calling me at- </em> he glanced at the time. <em> -7 in the morning? </em> Will reluctantly answered the phone, not really wanting to talk to anyone at this hour, but figuring it was important in some way.</p><p>"Hello?" Will's voice was deep and scratchy, it hurt a bit to speak from his past few nights of screaming himself awake.</p><p>"Mr. Graham? I apologize for the early call, however I am in need of your...assistance, at your earliest convenience of course." The smooth voice on the other end of the line responded quickly, a sense of urgency in Dr. Chilton's voice.</p><p>"May I ask the reason? Or is that something that has to wait until I arrive?" Will stood up as he spoke, moving to his kitchen to start making a fresh pot of coffee.</p><p>"It's...easier to explain in person rather than over the phone. When can I expect you?" Chilton's urgent tone didn't falter.</p><p>
  <em> Must be something really important. </em>
</p><p>"Uhm- I can probably get there sometime around nine or ten- it'll take me an hour or so to drive there and I need time to get ready." Will was starting a simple breakfast as he answered, trying to hurry his regular morning schedule so he could get to the Baltimore State Hospital sooner.</p><p>"Nine would be perfect. I will see you then. Goodbye, Mr. Graham." And with that, Chilton hung up.</p><p>"I wonder what's going on?" Will mumbled to himself as he threw some burnt toast on a plate and grabbed his cup of black coffee. He quickly scarfed down his very hot breakfast and coffee before getting dressed- throwing on a signature flannel, a pair of his nicer jeans, one of his fleece lined jackets, and some boots. He quickly combed through his hair before pouring more of his coffee into a large travel mug Alana had bought him a while ago. Will poured some dog food out into his dogs' food bowls.</p><p>"Sorry it's not handmade today guys- I only have time for the quick stuff." Will laughed, petting Winston as he looked disappointedly at the dry food in his bowl.</p><p>He grabbed his glasses, shoving them in his jacket pocket along with some paper and a pen before grabbing his keys and quickly exiting his house, locking the door and hopping into his car.</p><p>The drive to the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane was long and uneventful. Will found himself humming along to whatever songs were on the radio at the time, anything to keep him awake. After around an hour and a half of driving, Will finally parked and turned off the engine.</p><p>"God, I am not looking forward to this." He muttered, pulling his glasses out of his pocket as he stepped out of the car. He grabbed his coffee mug, taking a long chug from it before setting it back inside and pushing his glasses on his face.</p><p>As Will started up the steps, he noticed Chilton sitting in his office through the window. Will quickly entered the building, heading straight to Chilton's office.</p><p>"Mr. Graham, at long last you have arrived. Please, sit." Chilton gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Dr. Frederick Chilton was a handsome man, with dark brown hair in an overly styled haircut. He stood at 5'9", so he wasn't exactly short, nor tall. He had vibrant green eyes, and a charming smile that created a false sense of security. He was a very arrogant man, always dressed in neatly pressed suits and ties. He was never afraid to speak bluntly, not caring about others' feelings and preferring logic and reason. Behind his wall of an ego, though, he had problems with self image and self loathing, internally despising himself despite his exterior shield of arrogance. But Will had seen enough men like him to know how he truly was.</p><p>"Doctor Chilton." Will nodded, sitting down and looking around at the many stacks of papers surrounding the doctor's desk. "What was so urgent that you had to call me at 7am?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I require your assistance with some tests. You see, I have recently gotten new equipment, and I need to test it on someone before I put it into proper use." Chilton was shuffling through papers as he spoke, clearly looking for something specific.</p><p>"You...called me at the crack of dawn...to be a <em> guinea pig </em>?" Will pushed up his glasses, avoiding Chilton's eyes.</p><p>"In a way, yes. You see, you are the only person suitable for these sort of tests. Well, besides Doctor Lecter but- you understand why I could not ask him." Chilton laughed a bit with the last phrase, finally finding the paper he was looking for.</p><p>"How long will this take? Jack needs me later, and I left my dogs alone at home-"</p><p>"Not long at all. An hour or two at most, I promise. You'll be out of here before noon." Chilton smiled slightly. "Well, shall we?" He stood and walked towards the door, waiting for Will.</p><p>"Alright." Will slowly walked through the door, his eyes lingering on Chilton for a moment. <em> Is it just me, or does something seem off about him today? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Now, just one last test and we will be finished, I swear." Chilton was pulling out a needle and a blood bag from a drawer.</p><p>"Please tell me you're not going to draw my blood." Will grimaced at the sight of the long needle.</p><p>"Oh, but I'm afraid I am. This may hurt just a bit." Chilton cleaned the area before inserting the needle slowly, the blood slowly filling the bag.</p><p>"Now, I want to watch your eyes for any amount of dilation during this, to see how the tests affected you." Chilton stood in front of Will. "So you'll have to make eye contact with me. Do you mind if I-" He motioned to Will's glasses. "-take those off you for...better sight?"</p><p>"...Go ahead."</p><p>"Thank you for being so cooperative, Mr. Graham." Chilton smiled, taking off Will's glasses and setting them on a small table.</p><p>Will struggled to keep steady eye contact, he always found it uncomfortable but, there was something….off… about Chilton's eyes today. It's almost as if they were- darker. Almost black. <em> Aren't his eyes normally green? </em> Will thought to himself. The longer he stared into Chilton's eyes, the more he felt like he was...safe? Almost? It was as if he was getting tired, like his walls were breaking down. Will blinked quickly, breaking the eye contact and regaining his uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>"Hm- interesting." Chilton moved to take the needle out of Will's arm. The blood bag was nearly full.</p><p><em> How long was I here for? </em>Will felt...woozy, a bit. Chilton closed off the bag and set it in a cooler filled with many other blood bags. He then gently bandaged Will's arm.</p><p>"That will be all for today, Mr. Graham. Thank you for your time. I hope to be seeing you again soon. Very soon." Chilton smiled as he led Will to the exit.</p><p>"It was no trouble. Glad I could help." Will faked a smile, despite feeling like he could pass out for a month after all those tests. He felt a small trickle on his arm.</p><p>"Oh- you're bleeding." Chilton grabbed Will's arm, a small line of blood dripping down from the needle mark and bandages. There was a strange look on his face- almost a look of...hunger. "Let me get that." Chilton quickly wiped it off with a cloth he had in his pocket before rewrapping the bandage tighter. "There. Have a good day, Mr. Graham." Chilton smiled again, his canine teeth poking out from his closed lips.</p><p>Will nodded, quickly exiting the building and clumsily getting in his car. He started the engine, sitting and just breathing for a minute. "That was...weird…even for Doctor Chilton." He mumbled, rubbing his sore arm. "How much blood did he take? I feel drained-" His conversation with himself was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Jack Crawford.</p><p>"Shit." He answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>"Will? Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you nonstop for hours- we've got another crime scene and I need you here." Jack's voice urged, sounding harsher than usual.</p><p>"I was just at the Baltimore State Hospital for a couple hours- Chilton called me in to help with some testing at nine-"</p><p>"A couple hours? Will- do you know what time it is?"</p><p>"Noon I assume-" Will started, drinking more of his now cold coffee to battle his drowsiness.</p><p>"Will. It's 6pm."</p><p>
  <em> What? Shit. I lost time again- Chilton said it'd only be a couple hours- I can't let Jack know I lost time. </em>
</p><p>"I guess the tests took longer than I assumed they would- where's the scene?"</p><p>"It's just a few miles south of the hospital- I'll send you the address, meet me there."</p><p>"Alright." Will hung up and downed the rest of his coffee.</p><p>"<em> Six </em> pm? Jesus. So much for 'out before noon', <em> Frederick </em>." Will set his GPS to the coordinates Jack sent, heading to the crime scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been about a month since Chilton called Will in for testing. Will hadn't heard from the doctor since then. Well- until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shrill sound of his cell phone ringing awoke Will again. As he sat up in bed, he checked the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six am? Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was tired, he'd only managed to get to sleep around 4am, but he was honestly glad to be awoken- he'd been having another nightmare, and this one had been bad. He picked his phone up off the nightstand, answering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Will answered groggily, massaging his temples to try and help his throbbing headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Graham, it's me- Frederick Chilton." The voice on the other end of the phone replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Chilton? What's the reason for an even earlier call this time?" Will got out of bed slowly, making his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need your assistance with some more testing. It's of the utmost importance, your results last time were...concerning- to say the least- and I want to retry the tests to see if the results improve at all." Chilton's voice was less urgent this time, but he still sounded insistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be there around nine again, if that works. I need to properly feed my dogs first this time." Will leaned back against the kitchen counter, rubbing his tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be perfect. I will see you then, Mr. Graham." And with that, the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope I don't lose time again." Will mumbled as he started preparing fresh food for his dogs, quickly dumping it into their food bowls. He threw some toast in his toaster and poured himself a cup of straight coffee. He downed a couple ibuprofen with the coffee, hoping they would subside his sleep deprivation-caused headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will quickly got dressed, grabbing his glasses and keys as usual. The slight smell of something burning stopped him from leaving the house though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I forgot about the damn toast!" Will swiftly ran into the kitchen, grabbing his now charcoal covered toast from the toaster- burning his fingers in the process, and eating it quickly. He poured the rest of his coffee from the pot into his thermos before exiting to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for allowing me to continue my tests on you, Mr. Graham. Your partially inconclusive results last time worried me, and I thought it best if we started over to achieve more proper results."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was back in the testing chair, a blood bag attached to his arm, having just had god knows how many tests performed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem at all, Dr. Chilton." Will faked a smile, trying to avoid eye contact as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will need to remove your glasses and have uninterrupted eye contact with you, the same as last time." Chilton stood in front of Will, a soft expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." Will nodded, and Chilton slowly removed Will's glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I imagining things, or did his hands linger on my cheeks for just a moment? Gotta be my imagination-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will looked down as the thought crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Mr. Graham- I really do need for you to keep eye contact at all times." Chilton softly grabbed Will's chin, tilting his head back up to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- of course- I apologize-" Will stammered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes aren't as dark as last time. But they're still not the green I thought they were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologize." Chilton smiled softly, keeping eye contact with Will. Every once in a while Chilton's eyes drifted a bit, almost as if they were searching Will's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt safe again, his tired eyes tempted to close and he struggled to keep them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he snapped awake. Will looked around rapidly, his muscles tightening as he realized he was no longer at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-where-?" Will stuttered, his eyes searching for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Will. You're safe." It was Hannibal Lecter who spoke. "You're in my office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor Lecter? I'm- I'm at- your office?" Will cupped his face in his hands as he struggled to remember what had happened since his last memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Will- what seems to be troubling you?" Hannibal leaned forward in his chair, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I must have lost time again." Will rubbed his forehead, as if it would make his memories return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the last thing you remember happening?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember...I was at the Baltimore State Hospital...Doctor Chilton was performing some tests on me again… I was making eye contact for the last test...I felt relaxed and tired...then I woke up here. I have no memory of coming here-" Will sat up, running his hands through his hair and trying to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did your last memories take place, Will?" Hannibal straightened up in his chair, picking up his notebook off the nearby table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten. Ten am." Will said firmly, that was the one thing he was certain of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What day and time do you think it is currently?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… maybe eight pm on Tuesday? I must have lost a few hours, just like last time. But we don't have sessions on Tuesday-" Will struggled, adjusting his glasses on his face. "Why? What day is it? How much time did I lose-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is eight pm on Monday, Will." Hannibal closed his notebook. "It has been almost a week since your last memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's...that's not possible-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid it is. Whatever tests Frederick Chilton has been submitting you to are causing you to lose more time than you had previously been losing." Hannibal stood. "I suggest you avoid him. At all costs."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Will. Will!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will quickly snapped back to reality. Beverly Katz had her hand on his shoulder, she was the one who spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright? You...left- for a minute there." Bev's voice was soft and gentle, Will could tell she was genuinely worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm alright, I just got...lost in thought. Must have." Will muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? If something's wrong, maybe you should go home- I mean, Jack doesn't really need you today- Price, Zeller and I got this covered from here." Beverly attempted to make eye contact with Will, worry in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bev, I'm fine. I promise." Will placed his hand on top of Bev's, which was still resting on his shoulder. He cracked a small smile, surprisingly this one wasn't faked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Beverly obviously didn't believe him, but she smiled a bit anyways, moving her hand off his shoulder. She turned back to the body they had been examining before Will had blanked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like there's incision marks in the torso." Price was reading off a clipboard, using the pen he was holding to point at two wounds on the body. "Right here, under the ribs, and here, near the hips on the opposite side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Incisions like these would provide easy access to a kidney and the appendix." Zeller added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were they removed from the body?" Will looked at the body for a moment before looking away. He dry swallowed a couple of ibuprofen quickly- his headaches lately had been bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't know that yet. But there wouldn't be much else of a reason to make those cuts." Zeller was looking at the head of the deceased as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The killer would have had to have medical history to know how to make the incisions properly." Will said in a monotone voice, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most likely the killer had medical knowledge and experience. The incisions are very cleanly cut- professional, even." Price studied the wounds closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so- we're looking for someone with medical history. Someone who is- or was- a nurse, doctor, surgeon- anyone in the medical field- who lives within a….fifty to sixty mile radius of where the body was found." Will turned towards the others, rubbing his forehead as he spoke, gesturing broadly with his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone with at least a few years of experience. These marks were done with ease and precision." Zeller was studying the body alongside Price, the two of them closely examining the injuries on the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The cause of death was likely this puncture wound here, though. Whoever this killer was, they made a single hole in the jugular to drain the body of most of their blood." Price reached his arm in front of Zeller to point at a nickel sized hole in the body's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And look. There's bruising at the ankles." Zeller mirrored Price's arm-reaching-across-in-front-of-the-other's-body position to gesture at bruises that wound around the ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the killer stabs them in the neck, hangs them by the ankles to bleed out, and then takes them down to remove a couple organs?" Beverly chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what it seems like." Price replied, looking back at his clipboard. Zeller moved to look over Price's shoulder at the clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Body was found in a ditch on the side of the road." Zeller read off Price's clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No fancy dead body display?" Beverly responded jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The body was just...discarded." Price slowly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like a piece of trash no one would pay mind to on the side of the road." Zeller remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what is the killer doing with a kidney and an appendix?" asked Beverly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eating them." Will muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What'd you say, Will?" Beverly turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's probably eating them. The blood too." Will said a bit louder, but his voice was still very quiet- as if the words hurt to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- hello Will. I was not expecting you today, I had you on my schedule for tomorrow evening." Hannibal opened the door to his office, only to see Will standing outside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize for coming at the last minute, Doctor Lecter, but I needed to see you." Will's voice was desperate and tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, do come in, Will." Hannibal gestured for Will to enter, closing the door behind him. "Now, what was so urgent that it could not wait until tomorrow's session?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will walked over to sit in the chair he normally occupied during their sessions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been having...nightmares. Unbearable ones. Worse than any I've ever had. They're preventing me from sleeping, causing headaches, causing more disassociation, making me lose my focus. I- I haven't been able to actually help Jack with the recent murders, I can't...concentrate on what I'm seeing." Will frantically ran his hands through his hair as he tried to form logical sentences. "Even now I- I can't focus on what I'm saying I- keep seeing...flashes of my nightmares."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am so very sorry this is happening to you, Will. Would you mind telling me what exactly is happening in your nightmares? Specifically, the flashes you keep seeing?" Hannibal sat down in the chair across from Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all..fuzzy- blurry even. I- I can't quite make out what anything is- as if there were...a veil, over my eyes." Will struggled, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Go on." Hannibal was jotting down something in his notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From...from what I can tell there's- a- a man. At least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's a man. In the nightmare I am- restrained. I can't move my arms or legs. The man is hurting me. Cutting me. Or I think he's cutting me- I can never see it when it's happening- I can only ever just...feel it. Something piercing, slicing my skin- my blood trickling out-" Will's face was in his hands now, it hurt to even try to remember his terrible nightmares. "I- I can't try to tell you the rest, it's too sickening. I feel ill even thinking about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is...a terrible dream, Will. I am sorry your subconscious placed those thoughts into your mind. Tell me, Will, does the man ever speak in your nightmares?" Hannibal inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He says one thing, once. It's...in another language. If memory serves me, it was something like 'Finalement, vous serez lié à moi. Pour toujours.' I don't understand what it means, Doctor Lecter." Will sat upright, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you recognize the man's voice at all?" Hannibal was taking more notes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no not really. Although- it does sound a bit like- no. It couldn't be that. Nevermind." Will mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you do believe the voice to be anyone you know, it might help to say it. Perhaps there is a reason for your subconscious mind placing this torture upon you." Hannibal closed his notebook, leaning forward a tad. "There is likely a logical explanation for this particular terror."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The voice is in another language- I can't tell if i recognize it. I couldn't. Unless I heard whoever's voice it could be speaking that language, I wouldn't be able to tell. It could be anyone." Will massaged his temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you have any concept of who it may be, you should-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doctor Lecter, please drop it. I don't know who's voice it is, nor do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Thinking about it is making my head hurt, so I would rather not." Will snapped, his voice tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand, Will. If you wish, we can talk about something else. Or continue this tomorrow?" Hannibal stood, moving to his desk to shuffle around in some papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I want to cancel tomorrow's session. I'm going to take a day off. Spend it with my dogs. Maybe see Alana Bloom. Something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Will stood, adjusting his shirt as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that is what you wish. Shall I see you next week then?" Hannibal turned towards Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps. I'll decide when it gets closer and give you a call. Goodbye, Hannibal." And with that, Will left the room, heading straight to his car, and immediately driving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no way in hell. It couldn't be. I shouldn't even be thinking that." Will muttered to himself as he drove, turning on the radio to drown out his own thoughts as he drove. He didn't know where he was heading or why he was going there- all he knew is that he was driving away from Hannibal Lecter, and, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drive away from his own mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would most definitely not be his voice, he doesn't even speak French- or whatever language that was. Does he?" Will continued mumbling before turning up the radio. The song playing was in French, so Will flipped the station to one playing country. He hummed alone to the song, not really knowing the words, just trying to distract himself. After a while of senseless, directionless driving, and blasting random songs on the radio- Will arrived at the destination he had been subconsciously pulled towards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why the hell am I here?" Will muttered as he parked. He had driven all the way to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane at nearly eleven at night. Something had called him, pulled him here, and he intended to find out what- or who- was the culprit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long for the next update, I got busy! I hope this gay asf chapter makes up for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Will Graham swiftly walked up the steps leading to the hospital, a million thoughts were running through his mind but one was louder than the rest. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here. There was something leading him, pulling him into the building, and he was helpless against it. He hesitated momentarily at the top of the steps, wondering exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was here, before he shook off his other thoughts in favor of the loudest, opening the door and entering the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there, trying to feel for where the pull was coming from, mindlessly following it once he could feel that strange tug from within. He found himself walking down the stairs, down to the room that Chilton used for his unorthodox testing. He waited a moment, listening to his inner thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing here? This is crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignoring his better judgement, he was soon inside the familiar room but something was...different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were candles all around the walls, the only source of light in the whole room. Everything was reorganized, black and red fabrics covering everything. And there, in the middle of it all, sitting with his legs crossed, on a chair that was more like a throne, was Frederick Chilton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilton's normally perfectly styled hair seemed longer and darker, his bangs caressing his forehead. His skin had a more deathly palor than normal, but his lips remained a soft cherry red. His striking green eyes were lined with a softened black eyeliner. Chilton wore a white button up shirt that looked like the sort you'd find on a pirate, the top 3 or 4 buttons unfastened and revealing the top part of his softly chiseled pectoral muscles, and a pair of black slacks with a simple black belt that fit perfectly, showing every single shape and form of the man's legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wondering if you were going to show up or not." Chilton acknowledged Will, slowly standing and making his way over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-why am I here? What did you do to me? Why am-" Will's questions were quickly silenced as Chilton pressed his finger to the other man's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh. That's for me to know, and you to find out. Eventually. For now, why don't you come sit over here with me?" Chilton moved his hand to Will's arm, his fingers perfectly wrapping around Will's semi-muscular bicep, gesturing to the throne looking chair. Will realized there was another chair across from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I should- I- this feels wrong…" Will was muttering, trying to step back and away from Chilton. Frederick quickly moved his free hand to Will's face, grasping his chin firmly yet gently and turning him to face Chilton. Will could swear Chilton's eyes flashed red for just a moment as he stared deeply into Will's eyes and Will couldn't stop looking back into Chilton's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really do insist, Mr. Graham." A soft yet devious smile grew on Chilton's face, his canine teeth peeking out from underneath his ruby lips. Will nodded, and that feeling inside him led him over to the chair and forced him to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilton sat in the chair across from Will before pulling Will's chair forward, closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Mr. Graham. I imagine you have many, many questions. And they will all be answered in due time. However, I do insist that those questions wait for at least an hour. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep track of one hour, can't you?" Chilton said almost mockingly as he reached to grab two full wine glasses off a nearby table. He handed one to Will before taking a sip of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What-" Will started before Chilton glared at him. "Sorry, Right- no questions. Got it." He looked quizzically at the glass in his hand before hesitantly taking a sip of it. He instantly choked, coughing it back up, the liquid spilling all over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tch, tch. Mr. Graham, you've gone and made a mess of yourself." Chilton rolled his eyes slightly, throwing a towel at Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck- that was- that was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Chilton what the fuck is going on?" Will slid his chair back quickly, throwing the wine glass onto the floor and shattering it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit- that was my best wine glass you ungrateful little shit!" Chilton hissed out. "I said no goddamn questions and I meant it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Screw your fucking no questions rule! What the hell is this, Chilton?!" Will cursed back, quickly standing and stepping away from Chilton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Graham, please come back over here." Chilton' demeanor changed immediately, his expression softening as he reached his right hand out to Will, his long fingers ended with sharp nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way in hell. What the hell was in that drink, what is going on, and what have you done to me?" Will took another step back, his eyes scanning the room for some sort of clue that he surely would not find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilton's expression dropped again, but only for a split second before suddenly, in what seemed like one movement, he was standing directly in front of Will. He was inches away, his hand on Will's chin, tilting his face towards him again and staring into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Graham, please." Chilton looked up at Will with puppy dog eyes, a pleading expression on his face. Will softened, that feeling in him urging him to walk back over to sit with Chilton, so he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, take my glass of wine and drink it. All of it." Chilton passed his glass carefully to Will. "Don't break this one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was hypnotized, almost, in some sort of dreamlike state as he nodded his head and slowly drank the entire glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy." Chilton leaned forward in his seat, grabbing Will's shirt collar and pulling him forward as well, their faces only inches away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What- are you doing, Chilton?" Will muttered, his eyelids heavy as he looked down at the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, call me Frederick." Chilton murmured before softly pressing his lips to Will's, quickly drawing back, but only slightly to gauge Will's reaction.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Frederick- I-" Will started, his mind racing.</span> <span>There were so</span> <span>many things he was thinking of, but they all circulated back to that one...pulsating thought.</span><em><span> "You know you want to fuck him, so do it."</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself before throwing the wine glass onto the floor, breaking yet another, and then grabbing Chilton's shirt collar, pulling him forward into an aggressive kiss. He pulled away briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was my other finest glass-" Chilton muttered. "But I'll let it slide." He said softly, a smirk forming on his face as he grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him towards him into a kiss. Chilton slowly leaned back in the large chair, pulling Will back with him, Will now on top of Chilton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will grinned, straddling Chilton's hips and leaning down to kiss him roughly, swiftly unbuttoning the rest of Frederick's shirt as they kissed, his hands trailing down Chilton's now bare chest, tracing his softly defined muscles. Frederick quickly, and literally ripped off Will's flannel, the buttons breaking off and flying every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey- I liked that shirt." Will chuckled lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Payback for the wine glasses." Chilton responded quietly, grinning before kissing Will again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will started to grind his hips slowly on Chilton's while kissing him. A soft groan escaped Frederick's lips before he pulled away from the kiss for just a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I love being in this position, I think it would be better if-" he stopped midsentence, flipping Will to the side, Chilton now on top of the other man, straddling his waist. "-we were reversed." Frederick smirked, leaning down to kiss Will's neck. Frederick started to kiss a trail down the side of Will's neck and jawline, softly biting occasionally with just his front teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will moaned quietly, biting his bottom lip and tilting his head to the side so it wasn't in the way. As soon as Will's neck was completely exposed, Frederick quickly and roughly bit down, his canine teeth piercing Will's skin and drawing blood. Will gasped, feeling lightheaded immediately. Frederick sucked a bit of Will's blood out, before using his fang to cut his own finger. He pressed his bleeding finger to Will's wound, their blood mixing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drink this." Chilton murmured, holding his finger up to Will's lips. Will obliged, mindlessly putting Chilton's finger in his mouth and softly sucking blood from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah- that's enough." Chilton drew back his hand, softly caressing Will's face. "There's a good boy." He smiled softly, and Will smiled back. "Now, you will be mine forever. Ensemble enfin. Pour l'éternité." Chilton sat down next to Will, moving the other man so he was resting on Chilton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Will Graham drifted off to sleep, his head pressed against Frederick's bare chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally had free time so I quickly wrote another whole chapter!<br/>Just a lil warning- this chapter contains mentions of nausea, but no real description of the symptoms- it's all pretty vague.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steady, consistent beeping of an alarm clock woke Will up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where-?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will sat up slowly, looking around to gather a sense of his surroundings. He was at his own home, laying in his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm- back home?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Squinting at the brightness of daytime, he turned off the alarm clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>8am- must have just been another nightmare.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He yawned, stretching his arms out and moving to sit on the side of his bed, reaching down to pet Winston who'd been looking up at him, a strange look of worry in the dog's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong boy? Must be hungry, huh? Alright- I could use something to eat as well." Will stood as he spoke, making his way to the kitchen. He started preparing some fresh food for his dogs, pouring it in their bowls once he finished. He then made some toast and scrambled eggs for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, eating his breakfast quickly. When he was about ⅔ of the way through his food, he started to feel nauseated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit-" he cursed, dropping the plate on the counter and quickly pulling out the trashcan and kneeling next to it. Once he was fairly certain there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, he sat on the floor, leaning back against the cooling counter behind him. Will closed his eyes tightly, running his hands through his hair and attempting to stop his current hotflash. Once he started to feel a bit better, he slowly stood up, leaning his weight on the counter with his arms. He then turned towards his plate of unfinished breakfast, almost investigating the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Musta been bad eggs or something." He muttered to himself, throwing the food in the trash and placing the dish in the sink before putting the trashcan away. "Didn't really want breakfast anyways."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will moved to go lay on his bed, as he still felt ill, and he noticed a slight throbbing pain in his neck. He moved his hand to his neck, wondering what was causing the pain, only to find nothing. Rubbing his aching neck, he laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to rest a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud ringing of his cellphone on the bedside table caused Will to snap awake. He groggily reached over to grab his phone, noting that the clock now said 1pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Must have dozed off." He mumbled before answering the phone, rubbing his eyes. "Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will? Thank god you picked up, I was getting worried." The very worried voice on the other line was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bev? Izzat you?" Will responded, his words tiredly slurring together. "What's going-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Will- it's me. There's been another murder, and Jack has been trying to reach you all day- I decided I'd better try calling you as well- I was worried something bad had happened, where were you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh just- sleeping, I guess. Had some bad eggs this morning and felt sick so I decided to rest on my bed and I musta dozed off. Where's the scene?" Will's voice was surprisingly drunk sounding, and Bev could hear that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you at home right now then? I can come get you, I don't want you driving in your condition." Beverly's voice was a bit shakey, worry all but dripping from it. Her voice then came through muffled, like she was covering the mic on her phone to yell at someone with her. "Would you two shut up for just one second, I'm trying to talk to Will-" Her voice was then clear again as she uncovered the mic. "Sorry about that Will- you're home, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm at home. What condition? I'm perfectly fine. Also, is that Price and Zeller with you?" Will slowly got out of bed, making his way to pull on some pants and a flannel, quickly tying his boots and throwing on a jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We carpooled, so I'm stuck with them right now. I'm heading your way, I'll be there shortly. Do me a favor and eat something healthy that hasn't gone bad, okay, Will? See you soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay- see ya, Bev." Once he'd finished dressing, Will ran to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, starting to eat a prepackaged muffin as he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, is all of my food bad?" Will said lowly, spitting out the bad tasting muffin into the trash and throwing it away. "I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <span> go grocery shopping." He mumbled, pouring his black coffee into his usual travel mug once it finished. He then poured a bit of whiskey in there with the coffee- and by a bit of course I really mean about ¼ of the coffee mug. He quickly downed a shot of the alcohol straight from the bottle before putting it back in the cupboard and shaking his whiskey/coffee mug to mix it properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will sat and waited for a while, kinda just staring at the floor, his glasses in his pocket and travel mug in hand, ready to go as soon as he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like ages but was really only about 20 minutes he heard the familiar crunch of tires pulling in front of his house. Will quickly stood up, practically running out of his house and locking the door behind him. He then carefully walked over to Bev's car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Bev. Nice to see you, as always." Will chuckled as he stood in front of the passenger side door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Will. Nice to see you too. Get in, will you?" Bev smiled, leaning over to open the door for Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will swiftly got into the car, setting his coffee mug in the cupholder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Price, Zeller." Will nodded in acknowledgement of the two men in the backseat. Price and Zeller were both squeezed in the small backseat with a bunch of equipment, Price practically sitting on Zeller's lap due to the lack of space. Will turned to Beverly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do they always have to sit like that when you carpool?" He asked jokingly. Bev chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and no. They never really have to- well, except for today-- but they usually sit like that. I don't bother asking." She laughed as she started to drive to the crime scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can hear you, ya know." Zeller called from the back of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We sit like this because it's perfectly comfortable." Price commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We sit like this because it's what bros do." Zeller added before cartoonishly kissing Price on the cheek. "Muah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say." Bev rolled her eyes, laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are they always like this when they're not at work?" Will looked at Bev with a semi-confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just realized we've never hung out outside of work- but yeah, they're always like that. They've been dating for like, months. Guess it's not really obvious at work." Bev explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating-" Zeller started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we are-" Price interrupted. "Brian constantly jokes that we're 'bro dating', and I'm pretty sure he's starting to believe that." He did air quotes when he said bro dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bro dating is a perfectly real thing, Jimmy dear." Zeller remarked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brian, I love you, but we're not bro dating. That's not what this is-" Price looked at Zeller dissaprovingly before kissing his forehead. "You're kinda stupid sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you still love me." Zeller joked in a sing-song type voice, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just- not gonna acknowledge this conversation in its entirety." Will took a long swig from his travel mug, looking out the window as they headed down the road. "Where are we headed? How long until we get there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It shouldn't be much longer, it's not far. You can turn on the radio if you'd rather not hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk." Bev nodded her head back towards Price and Zeller as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me." Will chuckled before turning on the radio, turning up the volume. They drove in silence for a while, the music on the radio the only noise filling in the emptiness. Eventually they pulled in to the crime scene, the usual yellow caution tape blocking off the area. Bev turned off the radio before shutting off the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's hope Jack isn't pissed at me for being unresponsive today." Will muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and put his glasses on. Bev, Price, and Zeller all quickly got out of the car as well, grabbing whatever equipment they needed from the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene of the crime was almost, grimey. There was dirt and blood everywhere, almost like it had purposefully been placed around the area for some sort of sick decoration. The body lay on the ground, its legs going straight down, the left turned out, and arms straight out on each side. The strange thing about it, was that there were extra, dismembered limbs attached to the body. An extra pair of legs went out at a 45ish degree angle compared to the other pair, and as did an extra pair of arms. Will quickly realized the blood and dirt formed a circle and a square around the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's the Vitruvian Man." Will said quietly. "The body is made to look exactly like the Vitruvian Man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We got an artist for a murderer I guess." Zeller remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of looking over the crime scene and trying to profile the killer, Will was back in Beverly Katz's car with Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. They sat quietly as they waited for Bev to finish talking to Jack Crawford so she could drive them all back to where they needed to be. After a few more minutes, Bev finally entered the car. She seemed, off, for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything okay, Bev?" Will asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing, everything's fine." She turned and smiled at him, clearly a fake smile but Will didn't pry further, he knew Bev would tell him if she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Where to?" Will asked, moving his hand off her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we all get something to eat?" Price inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You've got a stomach of steel, Jimmy." Zeller responded, chuckling lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You can't tell me you're not used to it. Besides, I haven't eaten at all today and I doubt anyone else in this car has either." Price replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can stop by a restaurant if you want. That okay with you, Will?" Bev responded, turning on the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine with me." Will said quietly, drinking more of his whiskey spiked coffee. They drove in complete silence for a while, Price and Zeller occasionally talking quietly to each other. Will couldn't help wondering what has caused Bev to start acting so, off. Eventually the silence was broken by the sound of Bev's phone ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will, could you get that for me?" Bev motioned towards the phone, focusing on driving. Will picked up the phone to see who was calling. It was Jack Crawford.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack? It's Will, Beverly's driving currently." Will answered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've got another murder. I'll send you the address. Get here quickly." Jack's voice was rushed, a tone of impatience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it. We'll be there soon." Will hung up, getting the coordinates and setting them into the GPS. "We've got another crime scene, Jack needs us as soon as possible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, there goes my plans." Price muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can get food afterwards, Jimmy." Zeller rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That address... it's an alleyway, isn't it?" Bev glanced at the GPS before changing their course on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think so." Will responded quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They soon thereafter arrived at the scene of the crime. Bev parked and they all got out, grabbing the usual equipment and such. It was in fact an alleyway. The alleyway was covered in dead bodies, at least 10 just, thrown about the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least ten discarded dead bodies." Price was making notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thrown around like rag dolls." Zeller commented, stepping forward to take a look at one body. "Looks like the blood has been drained from them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see why." Will pointed up to the alley wall. There was a mural, painted on the wall. The mural was composed of entirely blood. The picture itself, was that of a vampire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another</span>
  </em>
  <span> artist murderer?" Zeller raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or the same one." Will's voice was monotone. He had a gut feeling that he knew who it was, but he refused to acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, clear the area." Jack's voice boomed, shooing everyone out of the alley. He silently nodded at Will, signally for him to do his...</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded back, closing his eyes. The crime scene started to reverse, the bodies and blood slowly disappearing until it was just a dirty old alleyway. Slowly, Will started to act out the murders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The bodies were killed and drained of their blood in a place far away from here. I brought the blood and bodies here to make my masterpiece. To send my message. This is my design." The bodies were put back in place, and the mural repainted. Will knew, deep down, exactly who did this, and exactly what the reason was. But he couldn't tell Jack, he wouldn't believe him- as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? What kind of killer are we dealing with?" Jack stepped back into the alley once Will signaled that he was finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This killer wanted to send a message. A message to a specific person, for a specific reason." Will cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, and what is the message?" Jack responded, looking up at the mural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the message is. All I know is that it's a strong one and it has a reason." Will was avoiding Jack's eyes, he knew he couldn't lie if he looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you currently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded his head, acknowledging that Will could leave now, there wasn't anything else for him to do. Will quickly and quietly got back into Beverly's car, Price and Zeller and Bev following shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you...still wanna go out to eat?" Bev asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, got nothing else to do today." Will smiled, taking off his glasses and shoving them into his pocket. He took another swig of his whiskey coffee. They drove to a nearby small restaurant, listening to the radio on the way. The restaurant was cozy, there weren't a lot of people in there, which was nice for Will, he hated busy places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Price and Zeller sat with their chairs right next to each other, and Bev and Will sat across from them, some space between their chairs. They all ordered and then waited for their food, talking about random things, just socializing, a thing they didn't ever do together. When the food finally arrived, Price and Zeller ate quickly, they ordered several plates of food together and they somehow managed to eat all of it, and desert, by the time Bev finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly ate her food slowly, savoring each bite. Will took a few bites here and there, wanting to get some food into his system, but not wanting to get nauseous again. He had barely eaten anything when they decided to leave, so he got a to-go box, figuring he'd either force himself to eat it later or just feed it to his dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all got back into the car, driving back to their places. Price and Zeller were dropped off first, leaving Will and Bev alone in the car together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, that's it. What's up, Beverly? You've been acting weird since the first scene." Will turned towards her, a look of worry on his face. "You can tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's really nothing, Will. I promise. It's nothing serious." She smiled, a genuine smile this time before turning back to the road, driving quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can tell me anything, you know that, Bev."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I'm fine, I swear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove quietly, listening to the radio and humming along with the songs until they arrived at Will's house. They said their goodbyes and Bev drove off, Will heading back inside and immediately going to sleep in his clothes- he was completely drained. He'd deal with today's crime scenes and his thoughts about them tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soft barking of his dogs was what awoke Will Graham today. Surprised it wasn't his alarm or a phone call, he checked the clock, sitting up in bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, it's already 2pm?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I musta been tired after yesterday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The continuous barking of the dogs piqued Will's interest, so he made his way over to the huddle of dogs in front of his door. He moved his curtain out of the way slightly to peer out of the window. Will was shocked to see who was standing there, slowly walking up the steps to his front door. Will quickly ran to pull on some pants and a flannel, finger brushing his hair and doing up his belt buckle. As soon as he was somewhat presentable and didn't look as if he had just gotten out of bed, he heard a soft knocking at the door, sending the dogs into more of a barking frenzy. Will swiftly walked over to the door, opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bev? What are you doing here?" Will said upon seeing the dark haired woman on his doorstep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Will, sorry to drop in on you like this but I needed to talk to you. In person." Bev smiled at him slightly, but there was a look of worry in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in, please." Will moved to the side to allow her to come inside, the dogs all sniffing her as she walked in the door. "What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's...the reason I was acting weird yesterday." Bev admitted, walking over to the nearest seat and sitting down, Will following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew something was up- what is it?" There was a time of worry in Will's voice, a tone that didn't occur often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you see- I was talking to Jack, and I don't think you should be working on the cases anymore. You're getting worse by the day, and I feel like one day you're going to just...break on us." Bev's voice wavered, like she was fighting back tears. She looked away from Will as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not all, is it?" Will leaned forward, setting his hand on Bev's knee. "You know you can tell me anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack agreed that you should go in for some sort of testing to figure out what's wrong with you but… that's not the only thing. You're not the only issue currently. I'm… I've been...sick, lately- and I don't know what the cause is. I've been hiding it from everyone- Jack, Price, Zeller- trying to just stay strong and keep working but- I feel so fragile Will, like I could shatter." Beverly buried her face in her hands, tears falling from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bev- Bev it's okay-" Will moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Beverly moved her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest and just silently crying. They sat in silence, Will comforting her quietly for several minutes. Finally when Bev's crying had let up, she wiped her eyes, sitting upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for getting tears all over your shirt…" She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." Will smiled softly, moving his hand to hold Bev's. "So… you don't know why you're sick? And we don't know why I'm getting worse by the day. Could it possibly be connected?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose there is a possibility it could be connected. What are your symptoms?" All trace of sadness was gone from Beverly Katz's face, an intrigued, almost analytical expression forming on her face in its place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, let's see… large patches of time loss, headaches, nightmares, intrusive thoughts, trouble focusing. Those are the symptoms I've been having since….just around when I first helped Dr. Chilton with testing. My recent symptoms have been nausea, trouble eating anything other than coffee, tiredness, sore and stiff neck, sore muscles, I had a strange throbbing in my neck as well- sensitivity to light and noise, probably more things I can't think of. Those have been around….since yesterday...I think? Time perception is weird." Will chuckled a bit, struggling to remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. I don't have any of your long term symptoms, but I've had the same recent ones for about a month now. Maybe less. Maybe a tad bit of lost time here and there though…" Bev mumbled, trying to think of the correlation between their symptoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a strange but strong theory as to what might be happening. I'll have to do some...snooping around today. Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Will asked her softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Do whatever you need to in order to figure this out. I'll do some research as well. See you later, Will." She squeezed his hand tightly before getting up to leave, reaching down to pet the dogs before exiting through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, as much as I wish I knew for sure what was going on, I really hope it's not what I think." But deep down, Will knew it was exactly what he thought. He got ready to go before making a quick phone call and getting into his car, driving to his destination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long, uneventful drive, Will arrived where he intended to be. He was at Hannibal Lecter's office. He sat in the waiting area, hoping that Dr. Lecter had gotten his voicemail for the last minute appointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Will! Please, do come in. What brings you here on such short notice? I expected to see you not until next week." Hannibal opened the doors, letting out his last patient and gesturing for Will to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is less of a…therapy session...and more of a...social visit." Will said as he walked into the familiar office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If this is a social visit, and not a professional circumstance, would you be interested in a glass of wine? This bottle has been sitting here unopened for some time." Hannibal gestured to a bottle of wine and some glasses on a shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sure." Will smiled slightly, the expression a bit pained. He quickly turned away from the doctor, hoping he hadn't seen how fake the smile was. As Hannibal was busying himself with carefully pouring out the wine, Will quietly searched through the various papers on his desk, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Hannibal hadn't noticed. Will stumbled across a sketch amongst the various files. This sketch was of a man, in a very...familiar artstyle. Noticing that the doctor was beginning to turn towards him, Will quickly folded the drawing and shoved it in his jacket pocket, turning around and trying to seem like he was looking at a bookshelf or something inconspicuous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we are-" Hannibal turned towards Will, handing him one of the glasses of wine. "Now, what was the reason for your visit today? After our last session, I assume it would be of some importance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My symptoms have been worsening as of recent, I find it impossible to eat any sort of solid food. Noise and light are irritating to me, I find myself sleeping all day." Will sat down, holding the wine glass firmly but not drinking from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. Tell me, Will, have you discussed these symptoms with anyone outside of our sessions?" Hannibal sat in his usual seat across from Will, drinking his wine carefully. "Perhaps Jack Crawford, Beverly Katz or Alana Bloom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait- you know Beverly?" Will ignored Hannibal's question, his facial expression changing to one of concern and angry curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am acquainted with Ms. Katz, yes. We had dinner just a few evenings ago, if I recall correctly." Hannibal responded slowly, measuring Will's reaction with each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you knew her." Will said calmly, trying to keep his feelings and thoughts contained so the other man couldn't analyze them. Will pretended to look at a watch on his wrist that simply didn't exist. "I should probably get going, it's late and my dogs are probably starving-" Will began to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, but you haven't finished your wine yet. They can wait a few minutes, surely. Sit, finish the wine, please." Hannibal smiled, but something about his smile was unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose…" Will sat back down, a feeling of unease filling him. He slowly sipped the wine. Something tasted,,,off about it. Will wasn't much of a wine drinker but he knew wine didn't taste like that. "Dr. Lecter…what have you done-" Will started, his eyesight starting to go fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just relax, Will. It'll make this much easier." Hannibal set down his own wine glass, taking Will's and setting it down as well, as to not let Will spill it. Hannibal picked up a bright device, using it to induce a hypnotized state in Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, you won't remember any of this, but I will explain to you what is happening to Beverly Katz." Hannibal slid his chair right in front of the completely unresponsive Will, only a few inches away from the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At this point I'm sure you've realized Dr. Frederick Chilton is a vampire, unless his hypnosis powers have taken all memory of your interactions with him from you." Hannibal picked up his wine glass again, drinking from it. "I took some samples of Frederick Chilton's blood, and infused it in the meal I served to miss Katz. Her wine, much like your own, had a mild sedative in it. Once the sedative had started working, I performed a quick transfusion on Beverly. I assume the amount of vampire blood I injected her with is causing her to transform at a faster rate than you, Will. The doctor made sure you wouldn't be a full vampire for at least a few weeks. You're barely showing signs, even now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal slid on some gloves, poking and prodding at Will's neck and face. He was checking for bite marks, though those had already healed, checking the transparency of Will's skin, how sharp his canine teeth had become, anything he could to see how Will's vampire progress was coming along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I imagine he'll be calling you to him soon. But I want you to do something, Will. Take Beverly Katz with you." Hannibal was staring into Will's eyes with this last phrase, obviously trying to use the state of hypnosis Will was in to his own advantage. "That way, she can learn about him. His strengths, weaknesses, anything she can. So I can kill him, and set you free from his spell. So I can have you for my own." After the last words, Hannibal leaned forward, pressing a rough kiss to Will's lips, lingering there, savoring the moment that Hannibal thought would surely come with reciprocation once he broke Will free of Chilton. "I will have you for my own, no matter what it takes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Hannibal worked on getting Will out of his hypnosis, pouring out his wine glass and placing it in Will's hand, making it seem as if Will had simply lost time again. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be mine." Hannibal muttered, before finally snapping Will from his trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did- I-" Will looked quizzically at the empty wine glass in his hand. He paused. "I have to be going now, Dr. Lecter. I'll see you next week." Will said quickly, setting down the wine glass and leaving in quite a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remind me never to drink Hannibal Lecter's wine again. I don't know what just happened, and I'm not sure I want to. But I got what I came for.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will pulled the drawing out of his pocket as soon as he got in his car, comparing it to the photograph he had of the blood mural from the crime scene yesterday. The sketch was almost an exact match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a bit shorter storyline-wise, sorry about that! The next chapter will def have more important storyline stuff to make up for it!<br/>Anywho polyam sassy science squad rights, preller rights, and katz n dogs rights 😌</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Beverly. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> you picked up, I was getting worried. I found solid proof of who the recent killer was, and I think I may have a hunch as to what is happening to the two of us, but I can't be sure." Will had dialed Beverly Katz's phone number the moment he started driving. He knew he had to get away from Hannibal Lecter, he couldn't trust him, but he knew it wouldn't be safe to go home alone, and he wanted- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell someone about the drawing he'd found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will? You- what? You found actual proof? Will, what have you been doing? You better not be doing something stupid or wreckless, you'll get yourself killed." Bev sounded hushed on the other side of the phone. There was then some random noise on her end, like she was putting on a coat or something and walking somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me, Bev. Can I come to your place? I'll explain everything, but I don't think it's safe for either of us to be alone right now, especially not in our own houses." Will was already driving to Beverly's house but he asked anyways, not wanting to be rude but figuring she'd say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the thing is, I'm-" She paused, thinking. "Yes, you can come over, just don't- say anything to anyone at work- or anyone in general- about the current state of my apartment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got company or something?" Will was curious as to what she meant by that. As he glanced at the street signs, he estimated he was around 10 minutes away from her place at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically yes? But they're here almost constantly, almost as if they don't both have their own damn houses-" Bev's voice was a bit muffled with the last phrase, like she was purposefully saying it loudly away from the phone for whoever else was there to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna bother asking- we can talk when I get there. ETA eight minutes and counting." Will glanced at another street sign as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, see you then- drive safely please." With that, Bev Katz hung up. Will threw his phone on the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove quietly for the next several minutes until he saw the familiar building and pulled into the parking lot, parking his car. He grabbed the sketch, photo, and his phone, shoving them in his pockets before getting out of the car. Once he found Bev's apartment number, he knocked rhythmically on the door, glancing behind him afterwards- he felt strangely, like he was being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Will. Don't mind the mess, come on in." Bev opened the door and let Will in. Her apartment was nice, a very modern theme. There was, however, a lot of clothing, bags, various things strewn about the floor and couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...don't wanna guess Price and Zeller are here but….I kinda wanna assume they are." Will said hesitantly, looking around at the mess. Beverly sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, uh- it's kinda complicated and I guess you don't really know since….none of us have properly hung out outside of work. Price and Zeller are dating, but they live separately because Zeller's a shitty roommate. Despite that, they often crash at my place because it's 'nicer' and we're all kind of...a thing? I guess? We've never put a proper term on it because it's really not important." Bev was tossing stuff off the couch as she spoke before sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her, signaling for Will to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really understand but I guess I don't need to- if you're…. </span>
  <b>with</b>
  <span>...them… then that's really all I need to know." As Will sat next to Bev, he realized that she was only wearing a robe of a sort. He pulled off his jacket and set it on the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm single... technically- if that's what you're getting at. Just to clarify, not implying anything I just-" She laughed. "What I'm saying, is that those two are...how they are- sometimes I join their madness but it's not anything that would stop me from getting into my own solid relationship if that's what I chose to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. Glad we cleared that up. Uhm. Anyways." Will's voice was pained, he'd found out more about Bev, Price, and Zeller than he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> intended to. He quickly changed the subject, pulling the drawing and the photo from the pocket of his jacket. "So, you remember the blood mural?" Will handed her the photograph he had of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I recall, yes. Vampire looking painting made with human blood, rather ironic." She took the photo, examining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I went to Hannibal Lecter's office just around an hour ago, and I found this on his desk." Will slowly held up the sketch next to the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit." Bev uttered, leaning forward to look at the drawing. As she did, her hair fell forward in her face, so she quickly pushed it back out of the way, the robe she was wearing slipping off her shoulder in the process. While Bev was busy studying the sketch, Will found himself accidentally staring at her bare shoulder, his eyes trailing up her silky skin to her pale neck, up to her soft, yet defined jaw. He found himself looking at her pinkish lips, fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will? Will." The sound of her voice brought him back from his daydream. "Did you hear anything I just said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No, sorry- I...got distracted." Will shamefully looked away from Bev, staring at the floor and internally scolding himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can't get distracted by romantic feelings right now, you're here for a specific reason you dumbass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beverly laughed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was saying how these, artworks, are very similar. There's only slight differences, which I suppose would occur when drawing the same thing twice, and on different scale with different materials. No public pictures of the mural have been posted yet either- not even Freddie Lounds managed to snap one. And it's not any sort of famous piece like the other murder." Bev was pointing at very small details between the sketch and the photograph as she spoke, comparing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that means that it had to have been Hannibal, right?" Will glanced at the photos in Bev's hands, his eyes lingering on her slender hands momentarily before he silently scolded himself yet again for getting distracted so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theoretically speaking, yes. This is great, Will. We have solid proof. It's even signed on the back by Dr. Lecter." Bev turned towards Will, bringing one of her legs up on the couch, bent in front of her, as she took the photos from Will's hands, setting them down carefully before grabbing his hands tightly. "This is absolutely great for the case." She grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to believe but, I'm glad I discovered this." Will smiled back, his eyes drifting down to her lips again before going back up to her eyes. They both sat, looking in each other's eyes for a few moments, their smiles softening. They then realized they'd slowly been leaning closer to each other, they were only a couple inches away. With one quick movement, Bev pressed a gentle kiss to Will's lips, holding it for a few seconds before pulling back. She measured his reaction as she held back, letting go of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bev- I…" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Will lost all logical thought. He quickly leaned forward, kissing Bev passionately, his hands moving to her waist, pulling her closer. Bev kissed back with just as much passion, her hands moving to Will's shoulders. Bev's right hand made its way up to Will's neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his dark, curly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was filled with so many emotions, all of them overtaking the thoughts in his head as he pulled her as closely as he could, moving forward and leaning her back onto the couch. Bev's other hand, the one that wasn't in Will's hair, made its way to Will's flannel, quickly undoing the buttons with ease, her hand gripping the edge of his jeans once she'd finished, using it to pull him closer, their bodies pressing together as they continued to kiss passionately. Will quickly slid Beverly's robe off her other shoulder, pulling back from the kiss only to kiss her jaw, neck, and shoulders. As he plastered kisses all along her collarbone, Bev leaned her head back over the armrest of the couch, her long black hair falling down and nearly touching the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly worked on unfastening Will's belt buckle, unzipping his pants and pulling them down a bit. Will quickly pulled off his flannel before kicking off his pants and boots, moving to undo the robe's tie at Beverly's waist and push it off her leaving her in only panties and him in his boxers. Will leaned forward to kiss Bev roughly again, his arms on either side of her holding himself up. Bev kissed back with the same roughness, her hands moving to grip Will's back. Will leaned his weight on one arm, moving his knees forward so he was kneeling on the couch above Beverly. He continued to kiss Bev, one of his hands gently caressing her face and the other placed softly on her waist. Bev's hand slid down to grab Will's ass before the other moved to grab the hand Will had caressing her face, moving it to her bare breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their passionate distraction, neither of them had noticed the nearly naked Brian Zeller standing at the other end of the living room, a box of condoms in one hand and th bottle of lube in the other being the reason he'd left the room he was in. Zeller cleared his throat loudly. Will and Bev stopped mid kiss, their eyes turning to see Zeller standing at the end of the hallway in just his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, mind if we join you?" Brian winked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck- uh- this isn't what it looks like." In an instant, Will was on the other side of the couch, pulling on his jeans and throwing on his flannel. Bev quickly pulled her robe back on, retying it and sitting upright on the armrest of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, I'm sure it definitely isn't." Brian winked again, this one a cartoonishly obvious wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zeller. Zip it." Bev glared at Brian, making a cut-it-out-or-I'll-strangle-you hand gesture. "Out, now." She pointed aggressively to the hallway behind Brian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright alright I'm leaving geez-" Brian had his hands up, surrendering jokingly, but before he could turn around, Price appeared behind him, having emerged from the room they were previously in, wearing nothing but a white sheet wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, what's taking so long- oh." Jimmy looked up at Brian before glancing at the half dressed Will and Bev on the couch. His eyes quickly darted back to the sight of the two of them. "Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ohh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you, OUT NOW." Bev shouted, hopping off the couch and practically chasing the two of them back into their room, shoving them through the door. "I don't disturb you two when you're fucking, so why don't you have some goddamn decency and do the same for me?" She shouted into their room before slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean you're kinda in the main living room of the house rather than your room-" Brian called out from behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOT THE POINT. Sorry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Bev turned to Will, smiling awkwardly and sitting back on the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's...fine. This probably wasn't a good idea anyways. I don't think the two of us getting romantically involved right now is the best, there's too much going on for me to- give you what you deserve. Sorry." Will reached out to squeeze Bev's hand, smiling awkwardly back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no- I get that. You're right. This was stupid of me and- I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bev, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault. Trust me. If you hadn't have- I probably would have anyways and I should have stopped when I had the chance. It's my fault." Will softly grabbed her chin to turn her face back towards his. "It's not your fault at all." He smiled genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it is but- okay." She smiled back, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, we should probably get to sleep anyways, we've gotta talk to Jack in the morning- show him the sketch." Will let go of her hand, turning away from her slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow, you can take the couch. Unless, you want to sleep on my bed? It's king sized- there's plenty of room?" Bev offered, grabbing a pillow and throw blanket from a nearby chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take the couch, thanks." Will took the stuff from Bev, setting down the pillow and laying back. "Goodnight, Beverly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Will."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>